Confundida
by XKotoneX
Summary: Deidara resignado camino hasta el cuerpo de itachi, cuando noto algo inusual, itachi estaba mostrando signos vitales, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos será que… / y como los viejos tiempos sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras el sonreía de un lado
1. Chapter 1

FANFIC

Etto… este es mi primer fic así que pliss no sean muy duros conmigo TwT.

Espero que lo disfruten…con cariño Koto-chan

**************************************************************

Eran las 4:00 AM, hacía frío pues era invierno, las calles de konoha estaban totalmente solas, todos dormían tranquilos en sus casas, menos una pelirosa….

Sakura había despertado como de costumbre, temprano para bañarse, se miro en el espejo, y en su cara se formo una mueca de gracia pues su cabello estaba extremadamente despeinado, no le dio importancia y se metió en la ducha a darse una buen baño de agua fría en invierno ( es la única en el mundo que se le ocurre eso…) mientras se bañaba pensaba en que haría en su día libre, probablemente invitaría a Naruto a comer ramen, para luego entrenar con el y mas tarde pasearía por ahí, si seria un día normal y tranquilo o eso es lo que creía…

**************************************************************

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de Konoha nuestro pelinegro favorito había despertado gruñón (que raro) pues Karin y Suiguetsu no dejaban de discutir y con tanto alboroto lo despertaron…

No queriendo perder tiempo se pusieron en marcha…. En busca de Itachi.

**************************************************************

La pelirosa se encontraba vistiéndose con mucha calma. Se coloco su ropa interior, los calcetines, un top negro que llegaba hasta las caderas, un pequeño short negro que tan solo tapaba su pompi, unas botas militares negras que llegaban a medio muslo de las cuales estaba sujeto su porta kunais y por ultimo su fina y larga bufanda roja que tenía grabado en ambos extremos el símbolo de los Haruno (el circulo blanco) y estaba algo desgastada. Se miro en el espejo, si que había cambiado, su cabello ahora largo le llegaba a las caderas y lo llevaba de lado para cubrir su rostro del cual solo se veía la mitad, el atuendo resaltaba sus curvas que ahora todo hombre volteaba a ver y el negro resaltaba su piel nívea, sus ojos delineados de negro eran afilados y picaros pero a la vez tiernos e inocentes, sus finos labios rojos hacían juego con sus mejillas rosas, oh si… había cambiado y no solo físicamente sino mental.

Era una ninja poderosa y astuta pues utilizaba su belleza como un arma, embobaba a los enemigos y los eliminaba, miro el símbolo tatuado en su brazo del cual estaba orgullosa, el símbolo ambu… tomo su bufanda y se la puso con cuidado cubriendo parte de su cara, y su mascara ambu de gato se la amarro a la pierna por si acaso salía una misión de improvisto, pues había oído que akatsuki estaba rondando Konoha y eso no le gustaba mucho, pero una parte de si estaba contenta?!?.

**************************************************************

Con Sasuke:

Ya llevaban un buen rato atravesando el bosque así que Sasuke decidió tomar un pequeño descanso de 5 minutos.

Sasuke: ¿Karin percibes el chakra de Itachi?

Karin: si, no esta muy lejos sasuke-kun, creo que esta cerca de tu aldea natal.

Sasuke: por fin hermano me vengare de ti- pensó este- ok, se acabo el descanso, en marcha- dijo con autoridad.

**************************************************************

Sakura caminaba lentamente por las calles frías de Konoha eran las 5:13 AM el sol empezaba a salir, suspiro y se apoyo en un árbol mientras veía como la nieve empezaba a caer, cerro los ojos y de repente le vino a la mente Sasuke, frunció el ceño, por que tenía que pensar en el ahora?- pensó cansada.

La gente le preguntaba si seguía amando al Uchiha, ella respondía afirmativamente y luego decía molesta: pero nunca los voy a perdonar por lo que nos hizo, sin embargo de un tiempo para acá ¡No decía nada! Solo cambiaba el tema a uno trivial…

El tiempo se le paso muy rápido pensado ya que cuando se dio cuenta las calles cobraron vida, pues estaban llenas de gente que hablaba animada mente, decidió darse una vuelta por ahí a ver si se conseguía con Naruto.

Pero al parecer el rubio tenia asuntos muy importantes que atender pues le paso por alado corriendo hiperactiva mente hacia la entrada de Konoha, se extraño pues que ella supiera nadie llegaba hoy. Decidió quedarse donde estaba pues sabia que el rubio vendría a contárselo enseguida.

Naruto corría desesperadamente cuando por fin divisaba la entrada de Konoha y en ella lo que esperaba ver….a Sasuke, se paro enfrente de el y lo primero que atino a hacer fue darle un buen golpe a su linda cara y dejarlo en el suelo.

Hebi no podía creerlo Sasuke lo iba a matar de una manera muy lenta y dolorosa, pero no este solo se limpio la sangre mientras se paraba y le sonrió sinceramente al rubio, el cual lo abrazo fuerte y amistosamente y sasuke correspondió al abrazo.

Naruto: Ven tengo que mostrarte muchas cosas-le dijo mientras lo arrastraba hacia la aldea.

Aish Naruto se estaba tardando…hasta que por fin lo vio a lo lejos arrastrando a alguien, la saludaba animada mente,

Naruto: Sakura-chaaannn ohaio!!-dijo mas bien gritó.

Sakura: Ohaio Naruto – respondió mientras se acercaba a el- Naruto mira el frío que hace y tu sin bufanda!- lo regaño sin percatarse de quién era la persona que naruto había arrastrado y aun seguía en el suelo.

Naruto solo poso su mano en su nuca y rió como cuando esta avergonzado- gomen gomen Sakura-chan, etto… ah si! mira quien llego!- dijo mientras señalaba a Sasuke el cual se estaba incorporando.

P.O.V's Sasuke:

Vi que Naruto me señalaba le iba a reclamar cuando me di cuenta de quien me estaba mirando…. E-es!....

end P.O.V's Sasuke

Sakura miraba a Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia él decidida, estaba muy cerca le tomo la barbilla y observo su rostro.

Sakura: No has cambiado nada Sa-su-ke-kun –Dijo esta endemoniadamente sexy mientras sonreia picadamente.

Esta es SAKURA es la misma niña que estaba en mi equipo de pequeño??-pensó este alterado pues sabía que estaba algo sonrojado.

Espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo!!!

Koto-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

En el Capitulo anterior:

Sakura miraba a Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia él decidida, estaba muy cerca le tomo la barbilla y observo su rostro.

Sakura: No has cambiado nada Sa-su-ke-kun –Dijo esta endemoniadamente sexy mientras sonreía picaramente.

¿¿Esta es SAKURA es la misma niña que estaba en mi equipo de pequeño??-pensó este alterado pues sabía que estaba algo sonrojado.

**************************************************************

Pero entonces Suiguetsu le tomo la mano a Sakura y se la beso: mi nombre es Suiguetsu un gusto conocerte…-dijo este.

Sakura rió: mucho gusto suiguetsu mi nombre es Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke miraba molesto a suiguetsu al ver como coqueteaba con Sakura

Sakura: Bueno chicos me voy a entrenar- dijo dándose media vuelta…-**ignorando olímpicamente al Uchiha** - pero de repente apareció un ambu.

Ambu: Sakura-sama la hokage quiere verla en su oficina y a ustedes también –dijo refiriéndose a naruto y hebi.

Naruto y Sakura: Hi!

Fueron Rápido a la oficina de Tsunade.

Tocaron la puerta y pasaron, Tsunade estaba seria muy seria.

Tsunade: ok chicos, akatsukis rondan por aquí necesito que vallan y los espanten de aquí, naruto tu no vas, Sasuke hablaremos mas tarde de tu castigo, necesito que acompañes a Sakura y la ayudes.

Sakura y Naruto: P-pero!

Sakura: Tsunade-sama no necesito ayuda de Sasuke para espantar a unos akatsukis!!

Naruto: y yo tengo que ir porque… porque… porque si! No me importa!!!!.

Tsunade: Naruto, te la paso pero solo por esta vez! Y Sakura el que ronda la aldea es Itachi, estoy segura de que Sasuke querrá ir a vengarse, a demás será menos trabajo para ti.

Sakura: está bien…-dijo suspirando

Tsunade: pueden retirarse…y procuren llegar de una sola pieza!.

Sakura y Naruto: HI!

Sakura Naruto y Hebi se dirigieron rápido a las afueras de Konoha…. Aun no captaban su chakra, así que le pidieron a Karin que los localizara…

Karin: se esta acercando, no esta muy lejos…

Sakura sonrió por dentro…por fin llegaste pensó…

A lo lejos se veía una silueta con capa de nubes rojas…Akatsuki. Se aceraba mas, lograron distinguir quien era…Itachi, lo extraño es que estaba solo no venia con Kisame su compañero habitual, podría ser una trampa para llevarse a Naruto.

Paro de caminar a unos 10 metros de Sakura, Naruto y Hebi, miraba a todos, clavo su mirada en Sasuke, sonrió arrogante.

Itachi: Con que volviste ottoto-dijo con maldad, mientras que la reacción de Sasuke fue apretar fuertemente los puños casi al punto de hacerse daño.

Sakura avanzo 3 metros más delante de los demás y se coloco sus guantes de combate (como los de kakashi pero negros) mientras sonreía divertida y decidida, su cabello era ondeado por el viento, se veía hermosa….

Sasuke la miro atónito (claro no lo demostró como siempre) quería pelear con su hermanos antes que el??!???

Sasuke: sakura esta pelea es entre el y yo

Itachi: ottoto deja que Haruno-san pelee contra mi, las damas van primero, ¿dónde a quedado tu caballerosidad?- dijo bromeando (¿¿¿BROMEANDO???)

Sakura: arigato – dijo siguiéndole el juego

La mente de Sasuke estaba totalmente atascada, ¿¿¿estaban itachi uchiha y Sakura Haruno bromeando??? No, no puede ser!!!! Esto es solo una pesadilla, pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por la imagen que se le presentaba ahora, Itachi y Sakura a punto de comenzar una pelea, la iba a matar!! Tenia que impedirlo, no por que quería a Sakura (si claro) si no porque en realidad no era asunto de ella lo que pasara entre el y su hermano, es decir, ella esta peleando con el para que yo no me haga daño, y no porque ella quiere verdad, ¿¡¡¡VERDAD!!!?

Comenzaron el combate con un poco de Tai-jutsu, no se podía ver claramente ninguno de los movimientos pues iban muy rápido, pero de repente itachi le paro con la mano una patada alta a sakura, le jalo la pierna haciendo perder el equilibrio cayendo en la grama lo cual provoco (apropósito) que itachi cayera encima de ella y le pusiera un kunai en el cuello...Sus caras estaban muy pero muy cerca, podian sentir el aliento del otro en su cara….

Sakura le susurro: ¿te tengo loco no?- cosa que pudo leer Sasuke gracias al sharingan que había activado cuando comenzó la pelea, itachi solo sonrió como respuesta , abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ellos estaban…. estaban co-coqueteando….en plena pelea.

Sakura pateo a itachi en el abdomen para mandarlo a volar, pero este se reincorporo enseguida, empezaron de cero seguían peleando, otra vez no se distinguía nada, hasta que se dieron un gancho al mismo tiempo y salieron disparados hacia atrás pero itachi se adelanto y pego un salto hacia la pelirosa, esta creía que la iba a golpe pero de lo contrario la tomo por el mentón aterrizando suavemente en el suelo y obligándola mirar a sus ojos.

Sakura se sonrojo fuertemente (todos lo podian notar… todos podian notar la química entre los dos) y vió como los ojos del uchiha pasaban de sharingan a mangekyo (no se si se escribe así).

P.O.V Sakura

El cielo era rojo como la sangre, y todo se veía negro, logro divisar a itachi a pocos metros de ella… ¿Qué me haría? ¿Como me torturaría?, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de itachi…

Itachi: sakura - me dijo con simpleza- quieres unirte a Akatsuki? Necesitamos a un medico y eres un buen ninja casi a nuestro nivel obtendrás mas poder te lo aseguro.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, ¡¡¡¡¡Eran demasiadas cosas a la vez!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Necesitaba pensar claro!!!!...no sabia que decir pero por suerte la ilusión termino, y sentí como perdía la conciencia cayendo a la grama.

P.O.V sakura end

Todos estaban en shock….primero parecía que la iba a besar, luego resulta que en realidad era el magekyo, y ahora Sakura cae inconsciente e itachi se va como si nada hubiera pasado desapareciendo en un "puff".

Naruto salio corriendo hasta donde estaba sakura recogiendo en brazos y corriendo al hospital de Konoha, Sasuke reacciono de su shock y siguió a Naruto. Sakura tendrá que contarle –MUCHAS- cosas y si no lo hace ella lo haría Naruto. Llego al hospital y vio a Naruto preguntaba como loco en un tono considerablemente ALTO si Sakura estaba bien, mientras Tsunade la analizaba y le sonreía asintiendo con la cabeza, naruto por fin se tranquilizaba….este decidió salir del hospital para comerse un gran y sabroso plato de ramen pero Sasuke lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro.

Sasuke: Naruto necesito hablar contigo-dijo muy serio.

Naruto: Ah no, no me harás que te cuente todo-dijo naruto muy decidido-te invito todo lo que quieras a comer ramen-dijo Sasuke astutamente- ok creo que cambie de opinión- dijo naruto deseoso de comer ramen.

Al llegar a Ichiraku sasuke le pregunto conteniendo la ira (será los celos) - ¿Desde cuando Sakura haruno coquetea con Uchiha Itachi? Naruto lo miró serio y le dijo- Mira Sasuke, como has notado entre Sakura y tu hermano hay mucha química, (Sasuke apretó los puños fuertemente) de un tiempo para aca itachi ha venido mas frecuentemente, y ella de casualidad dejo de pensar en ti, lo cual me tiene preocupado, Tsunade no me deja ir, ya sabes por lo del kyubi, pero Sakura me cuenta como son las peleas, y no parecen precisamente peleas (se la pasan coqueteando y bromeando) , pues como pudiste comprobar tu hermano de alguna manera termina encima de Sakura y….estoy seguro que por lo menos se han besado pero no han ido mas allá, eso jamás…Sasuke tu hermano esta enamorando a Sakura y me da la impresión de que se la quiere llevar a Akatsuki, no se si por que es la mejor medico, o la quieren como cebo para atraparme, o tan solo son deseos lujuriosos de tu hermano con ella…-termino diciendo muy preocupado.

GENIAL no solo tenia que matar a mi familia, ponerme la vida difícil y torturarme NOOOO ahora quiere a Sakura JUSTO cuando me atrae tanto física como mentalmente y SI! lo admito creo que estoy sintiendo algo por ella… COMO LO OOOOOOODIO – se confeso mentalmente…

Sasuke: gracias naruto, toma paga la cuenta-dijo dejando en la mesa el dinero de la cuenta.

Naruto lo miro preocupado, tal vez no debería habérselo contado…

Sasuke iba camino al hospital necesitaba convencer a Sakura de que sea lo que sea lo que quiere su hermano con ella que no acepte.

**************************************************************

Con Sakura en el hospital

Sakura estaba recuperando la conciencia, se sentó de golpe en la cama, pero fue mala idea pues le vino un buen dolor de cabeza, auch-se quejo, se acostó relajada de nuevo, pero su relax se termino cuando recordó lo que lo había propuesto itachi, es decir se habían dado uno o dos besos accidentales (por dejarse llevar) pero nada mas, esta bien coqueteaban en pleno combate pero eso no significaba nada! Aun que tenia que admitir que sentía algo raro por el, obvio que le atraía físicamente pero era un asesino, es decir, NO, un ambu con un asesino JAMAS, pero en seguida dejo de pensar en eso, pues sintió la presencia de alguien en la habitación..

Itachi: ¿Sakura ya decidiste?

Sakura: ¿perdón? , Es decir, itachi 2 besos no pueden con el hecho de que Konoha es mi aldea natal, aquí esta naruto, tsunade-sama, mis amigos y… -iba a terminar de decir la frase diciendo algo como la tumba de mis padres.

Itachi: y Sasuke...

Sakura solo desvió la mirada, e itachi sonrió arrogante- solo te conozco de hace 5 meses y ya se lo que piensas…

Sakura lo miro con rabia- bobo!- dijo burlesca.

Pero el ambiente se tenso al oír que alguien tocaba la puerta, itachi desapareció de la habitación totalmente y sakura respondió- adelante –algo nerviosa

Esperaba que fuera Naruto o Ino pero….. ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke tomo una silla y se sentó alado de la cama de Sakura.

La miro a los ojos y dijo:

-¿Sakura tu estas enamorada de mi hermano?- le pregunto directamente.

-No –respondió secamente- una cosa es atracción masiva y alboroto de hormonas y otra cosa es AMOR sincero e incondicional.

El uchiha se molesto por la especificación de la respuesta (atracción masiva).

-Y has tenido algo con el- pregunto de nuevo directamente- dos besos- respondió la interrogada como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.-¡¿ y lo dices así como si nada?!- le reclamo el uchiha menor- hmmmm si, a demás ni que fuera asunto tuyo o es que estas **celoso Sasuke-KUN**- dijo con malicia e "inocencia".

Sasuke frunció el seño- celoso JA ya quisieras tu- dijo muy egocéntricamente- Bueno entonces no te importara que yo vuelva pelear con el la próxima vez, para ver que tan lejos llegamos el y yo…tu sabes en la pelea- dijo inocentemente – tal vez nos quedemos mas tiempo solos en la ilusión-dijo ansiosa (obviamente actuando, para los celos) -….claro que, "peleando"- agrego envenenando cada palabra con sarcasmo.

Sasuke salio furioso e irradiante de celos de la habitación del hospital para dirigirse a su residencia.

Mientras Sakura se moría de la risa en su cama hasta más no poder

Con cariño Koto-chan

Always mssb, sasuke9529, setsuna17, Jesybert y kaikiaku muchísimas gracias por los comentarios!!! Me inspiraron (aunque solo fueron 5 T.T) para escribir el 2 capitulo y mas largo yay, gracias TwT


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, en fin toda esa generación tiene 19 años e Itachi 21

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke frunció el seño- celoso JA ya quisieras tu- dijo muy egocéntricamente- Bueno entonces no te importara que yo vuelva pelear con el la próxima vez, para ver que tan lejos llegamos el y yo…tu sabes en la pelea- dijo inocentemente – tal vez nos quedemos mas tiempo solos en la ilusión-dijo ansiosa (obviamente actuando, para los celos) -….claro que, "peleando"- agrego envenenando cada palabra con sarcasmo.

Sasuke salio furioso e irradiante de celos de la habitación del hospital para dirigirse a su residencia.

Mientras Sakura se moría de la risa en su cama hasta más no poder

Ay por dios Sasuke si es dramático-dijo para si después de su gran carcajada.

Tsunade: ¿De que te ríes Sakura?- pregunto curiosa entrando en la habitación de Sakura.

Sakura: oh lo siento Tsunade-sama si hice mucho ruido, me río de un chiste que me contó Naruto esta mañana.

Tsunade la miro extrañada: ah...Ok, sakura venia a decirte que estas de alta y pásate mañana por el despacho necesito hablar con ustedes

Sakura: hi tsunade-sama hasta mañana- dijo

Tsunade: igualmente – respondió retirándose.

Sakura se levanto de la cama se cambio a su ropa habitual dejando la bata en la cama y se retiro des hospital para irse a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente, la pelirosa siguió su rutina diaria, espero a que se hiciera la hora de ir al despacho de tsunade, cuando se hizo la hora fue a la casa de naruto a recogerlo para evitarle problemas (como siempre se queda dormido el vago ese) y se dirigieron a el despacho de la hokage.

Llegaron y shizune les hizo pasar, al entrar también estaba Sasuke (hebi estaba en casa de Sasuke) Hinata, Ino, tenten, negi y Shikamaru, sakura se sorprendió un poco pero decidió limitarse a saludar.

Tsunade: sakura gracias por traer a naruto y ahorrarnos stress, Ok chicos últimamente han tenido más trabajo de lo normal por Akatsuki, han cumplido excelentemente y deseo otorgarles unos días libres…

Todos o casi todos (negi y Sasuke no) hicieron expresiones de agradecidos y emocionados pues en verdad estaban agotados, todos salieron de la oficina y empezaron ha hablar entre si.

Ino: hey chicos y si vamos hoy al local de siempre

Sakura: buena idea

Empezaron a cuadrar como se encontrarían esa noche para ir a KC (Konoha Club "La noche es joven" XD). Tenían que estar claros donde se iban a encontrar pues ese club quedaba en las montañas y no complicarse. Al terminar de cuadrar como iban a hacer cada uno se fue a su casa a vestirse y prepararse…

Sakura llego ha su casa con Ino pues se iban a vestir juntas...ya saben cosas de chicas…

Sakura empezó a vestirse se puso una blusa con ligero escote en V que se sujetaba en el cuello, dejaba la espalda descubierta y era negra, unos jeans azules pegaditos y bota ancha que estaba roto en el ruedo pues siempre los arrastraba y se puso sus converse negros ( ya saben los típicos converse) se coloco una correa negra con un montón de cadenas finitas colgando con llaveritos colgando de calaveras y para rematar el look punketo (que le dio por usar hoy) se hizo con tinta china negra pequeñas mechitas por todo el cabello pinto sus uñas de negro y se hizo un súper delineado de propaganda y un ligero brillo en los labios, como siempre su cabello suelto y liso al puro estilo japonés…

Mientras que Ino se había colocado un atrevido vestido rojo le quedaba espectacular al ser rubia ojos azules combinaba perfectamente…claro tenia que estar perfecta para Shikamaru, dejo su largo cabello rubio suelto, estaba ondulado parecía una diva! Se puso los labios rojos y delineo sus ojos de negro.

Salieron (por fin) de la casa de Sakura para ir a la plaza en la que habían quedado por el camino se encontraron a hinata, realmente estaba bella con ese vestido azul oscuro y largo, con un corte que dejaba ver una de sus piernas y su cabello recogido en un moño.

Allí se encontraban todos listos, voltearon al oír un saludo por parte de las chicas……

Se quedaron con la boca abierta por las bellezas que se le presentaban, todos se sonrojaron hasta Sasuke.

Sakura e Ino: HEY despierten!!!-dijeron burlescas-por cierto y negi y tenten?

Shikamaru: bueno ellos dijeron que estaban ocupados…que problemático-dijo algo apenado

Sakura e Ino: en serio!!!! Tenten tiene muuucho que contar!!!-dijeron las chicas emocionadas

Sasuke estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que en realidad se había perdido de mucho!!

Sakura: Bueno dejémoslos de distracciones ya son las 6:00 deben estar abriendo-dijo apurada.

Ino: uyy frontuda como que tú esperas a alguien – dijo con malicia

Sakura: Quien sabe – dijo picaramente

Sasuke refunfuño para si celoso

Llegaron al Club y vieron antes de entrar un cartel titulado normas:

_Cualquier persona mayor de 18 puede entrar._

_Se aceptan personas de otras aldeas._

_Si usted empieza una pelea por X razón será sacado del local_

_Oficialmente este no es territorio de Konoha_

_Su nombre se debe a que el fundador nació en Konoha _

Sakura: ok chicos la cedulas de identidad!!-dijo sakura mientras las recogía- tome –le dijo al portero.

Portero: pueden pasar y diviértanse…

Por fin entraron, la gente hablaba reía, bailaba y estaba oscuro.

Todas las luces se apagaron, la gente gritaba de emoción, se encendieron las luces de colores de la discoteca y el DJ empezó a colocar música "Bailable"

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru y Sasuke pidieron algo de beber en la barra…y Naruto y Hinata bailaban en la pista…

Ino y Sakura hablaban animadamente mientras que Sasuke y Shikamaru veían como Naruto bailaba con Hinata una balada…

Shikamaru: voy a sacar a bailar a Ino antes de que me mate-suspiro-que problemático-dijo mientras se paraba de su silla y sacaba a bailar a ino.

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron solos…sasuke no sabia que hacer si sacarla a bailar o conversar con ella sobre lo de itachi, descarto la ultima opción.

Sasuke: Sakura…quieres bailar?- pregunto con algo de timidez, esta volteo y sonrió dando así su respuesta.

Ambos salieron a la pista…el la tomo por la cintura y ella por sus hombros….empezaron a bailar, realmente era muy romántico, sakura lo miraba a los ojos con ternura probablemente habrá sido difícil pedirle que baile-pensó esta..

Sasuke empezó a bajar su rostro hasta el de Sakura…cosa que ella no se percato pues estaba distraída viendo a las parejas bailando, estaba a punto de besarla cuando…

Naruto: Sakura-Chan!!!!- la llamo desde lejos.

Sasuke se asusto un poco así que subió su rostro como si nada hubiera pasado

Sakura: Sasuke naruto me llama-le dijo- ah? Ah! Si ve anda- le respondió distraído pensando en que demonios iba a hacer hace un minuto…la iba a besar? No, eso solo fue el momento nada más.

Sakura llego hasta donde estaba naruto.

Sakura: Naruto que paso?

Naruto: ven a comer….que prefieres pollo o carne- pregunto

Sakura: oh naruto gracias pero no quiero

Naruto: bueno mejor para mi más comida

Sakura: glotón!- le dijo riéndose

Sasuke después de tener un pequeño conflicto mental se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban todos y se sentó al lado de naruto, a conversar con el de temas triviales, al parecer ino y Sakura no estaban allí fue entonces cuando naruto pego un grito ensordecedor.

Naruto: yo también quiero-grito, Sasuke miro hacia donde el lo hacia y vio a todas las personas en la pista haciendo una rueda, naruto salio corriendo hasta allá y shikamaru y hinata lo siguieron Sasuke no tubo mas remedio que ir a ver que pasaba.

Al llegar vio en el centro de la rueda una pareja bailando, cuando de repente se cambio la canción (harder better faster stronger de Daft punk XD) y entraron Shikamaru e Ino a bailar, después entro naruto con hinata y por ultimo entro Sakura bailando de una manera atrevida movía muy bien las caderas entonces hizo una seña para quien se atreviera a bailar con ella que pase ahora, sasuke lo iba a hacer pero alguien se le adelanto…no pudo ver bien quien era pero podría jurar que era….

Tsunade: QUE? Lo que me acabas de decir es cierto??!!.

Shizune: me temo que si Tsunade-sama akatsuki esta en el club que queda por aquí cerca.

Tsunade: y para que??- fue entonces cuando encontró la respuesta en su mente, Naruto- naruto esta allí!!!

El chico misterioso y Sakura están bailando muy cerca, pero entonces llego un punto en la canción en el que sakura le dio la espalda al chico este le agarro la cintura (ahora si estaban totalmente pegados) y empezaron a bajar moviendo la cintura al mismo tiempo para luego subir haciendo el mismo movimiento, de la rabia Sasuke activo el sharigan y lo vio…vio quien era el desgraciado que estaba bailando con Sakura, lo iba a matar, pero la gente deshizo el circulo y los perdió de vista.

Sasuke: maldita sea!- susurro para si, necesitaba aire así que salio del local, y allí los vio…no muy lejos, sakura lo miraba atenta y muy sonrojada, el le tomo el mentón con suma delicadeza y fue acercándosele la iba a besar, pero un kunai paso entre ellos, sakura se sorprendió, mientras que itachi giro a ver quien demonios le había arruinando el momento, y allí estaba Sasuke con un aura macabra a su alrededor.

Creo que lo enfade-pensó itachi mientras sonreía

Sasuke: Serás maldito y aun te das el lujo de sonreír!!? Te voy a matar desgraciado.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada legaron unos ambus.

Ambu: nosotros nos ocupamos.

Los ambus fueron detrás de itachi el cual cargo a Sakura en brazos y se escabullo hacia el bosque, sasuke no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue detrás de ellos….

Sakura: itachi que demonios estas haciendo?!-pregunto molesta

Itachi: secuestrándote-respondió con sinceridad

**Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, esto ya no era un juego…**

El capitulo 3

Con cariño Koto-Chan

zyafany-company, sakura-ssn, artemisav, dark-ryu-0, haize

Muchas gracias por lo comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

Los ambus fueron detrás de itachi el cual cargo a Sakura en brazos y se escabullo hacia el bosque, sasuke no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue detrás de ellos….

Sakura: itachi que demonios estas haciendo?!-pregunto molesta

Itachi: secuestrándote-respondió con sinceridad

**Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, esto ya no era un juego…**

Sakura: itachi te has vuelto loco?! Suéltame- le grito mientras forcejeaba para librarse

Itachi: Sakura quédate quieta nos vamos a caer- le recomendó, pero al parecer la pelirosa estaba decidida en librarse- sakura en serio nos vam…- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque su pie resbalo de la rama del árbol cayendo colina abajo, itachi como intento de proteger a Sakura la resguardo en su cuerpo, ambos rodaron por la colina hasta llegar abajo…

Itachi: ahg- se quejo, su respiración era algo acelerada- sakura estas bien?

Sakura: si…itachi

Itachi: hmm?

Sakura: gracias…

Itachi: no hay de que – dijo volteando la cara pues se había sonrojado, se separaron del agarre y se reincorporaron- hay que darse prisa Sasuke no esta muy lejos…

Sakura: itachi te recuerdo que todavía estoy contra tu propuesta- dijo sonriendo, itachi miro su sonrisa, iba a escapar se le veía en la cara.

Itachi: oh no eso si que no, no te vas a escapar- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia ella, mientras que esta retrocedía, para su desgracia se topo con un árbol, estaba arrinconada- y si lo hago?- pregunto sakura- vas ha sufrir las consecuencias…- dijo itachi colocando ambas manos, alado de sakura, se fue acercando poco a poco, pero sakura, coloco sus manos en las mejillas de itachi dándole un suave, tierno y fugas beso, dejándolo atontado…fue ahí cuando aprovecho para escapar…

Itachi: demonios! No puedo creer que se haya escapado de una manera tan fácil- pensó y fue corriendo detrás de ella…

Sakura corría lo mas que podía sintió ha Sasuke cerca, se detuvo de golpe, ya….ya no sabia que hacer, no sabia que sentir, estaba realmente confundida, itachi o Sasuke…, las fuerzas en las piernas se le fueron, cayo de rodillas, se tapo la cara con las manos, realmente necesitaba aclarar su mente….

¿?¿?¿?: Sakura! – se oyó una voz masculina, destapo su rostro y alzo la mirada, y hay estaba Sasuke, con una cara de tragedia que no se la quitaba nadie.

Sasuke: Sakura, estas bien? - pregunto ahora más indiferente

Sakura: s-si solo que…yo…nada olvídalo- dijo mientras se paraba.

Sasuke: que te hizo mi hermano?- pregunto acercándose mas a Sakura- nada-respondió en seco.

Tengo que pensar en algo, sino estos dos se van a matar…ya se- pensó sakura, corrió hacia sasuke lo tomo de la mano y salio corriendo con el.- Sakura!!- reclamo sasuke sonrojado- que?- pregunto esta un poco obstinada (por los hermanos uchiha) esta lo llevo detrás de un gran árbol, se agacharon, estaban muy apretados- que haces?- le pregunto sasuke extrañado- shhh- lo silencio colocando un dedo en sus labios- oculta tu presencia…- le ordeno sakura a lo que sasuke obedeció….sakura lo miraba, se veía tierno así como estaba sonrojado y molesto pero dejo de mirar pues se oían unos pasos, era itachi…

Itachi: sakura basta de jugar al escondite…sal de ahí- dijo como si la estuviera regañando, sakura frunció el seño, la había sentido?, suspiro debía salir, pero Sasuke la sostuvo del brazo y negó con su cabeza, ella se iba a soltar del agarre pero sasuke la jalo y cayo encima de este, quedando en una posición muy comprometedora….itachi vio que se estaba tardando así que decidió ir el, pero lo que vieron sus ojos hicieron que la sangre hirviera…

Sakura encima de Sasuke…pero no de cualquier forma esta estaba sentada encima de el y el le tenia la cadera rodeada por un brazo como si fueran novios!!!

Itachi agarro a Sakura y la lanzo delicadamente hacia atrás, haciendo que esta hiciera algunas "estrellas" (ya saben agarrar impulso y apoyarte con dos manos en el suelo mientras tus pies dan la vuelta en el aire atención, no vueltas canelas XD) y derrapara en el suelo por la velocidad… tomo a sasuke por el cuello de su camisa y lo alzo a su altura, y le dio un súper gancho en la cara echándolo para atrás y dejándolo en el suelo….no la vuelvas a tocar - le impuso con rabia sasuke – porque te mato…

Sakura estaba en blanco esto se había salido de control…tenia que sacar a sasuke de hay el no podía morir- maldita sea itachi calmate…- le dijo sakura fuertemente- sasuke no lo hizo con intención – agrego mas calmada pero ya era muy tarde pues itachi agarro de nuevo a sasuke y le dio una tremenda patada en el estomago y fue a parar en una piedra lo cual lo dejo inconsciente.

Itachi: Sakura…siento decirte esto, pero no hay mas tiempo, tienes que venirte conmigo o morir...- le dijo algo desolado- y si mueres harías mi vida mas desgraciada.

Sakura: itachi……yo no puedo, no por propia decisión- entonces itachi capto lo le quería decir- así que quieres que te secuestre otra vez- pregunto un poco burlesco- no bobo (lo miro feo XD) no quiero, es solo que no hay otra manera….cacho pervertido!- dijo.

Itachi: bueno ya que – apareció detrás de ella y la cargo en brazos- vamonos….-dijo comenzando su viaje hacia la guarida de Akatsuki.

Si lo se corto pero es apropósito muahahahah -w-

Con cariño espero que le hayan gustado… (Pobre sasuke, pero recuerden estoy dándole ventaja a itachi pero sasuke tendrá sus beneficios mas tarde =) )

Koto-chan

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios TuT

Cuídense los quero! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

- bueno ya que – dijo itachi apareció detrás de ella y la cargo en brazos- vámonos-dijo comenzando su viaje hacia la guarida de Akatsuki.

-espera!!- dijo sakura mientras se bajaba de los brazos de itachi…- que?- pregunto este - no puedo deja a Sasuke así…- dijo mientras caminaba hacia él, Sakura se agacho alado de Sasuke y empezó a curarlo con mucha delicadeza al terminar tomo su rostro con sus manos y e beso a frente.

Sasuke se despertó pero no abrió sus ojos…sentía las suaves manos de Sakura sobre su rostro y el dulce beso que le había dado en la frente...luego sakura se volvió a su oído y le susurro: perdóname... se dispuso a irse pero sasuke le agarro la muñeca y le dijo: sakura, te prometo que te sacare de allí, solo dame tiempo. Para suerte de Sasuke, itachi estaba lejos de ellos distraído… Sakura lo miro y le dedico una ultima sonrisa, se paro y fue hacia itachi, este se volteo, la tomo de la mano… y lanzo una mirada a Sasuke que en este momento se incorporaba para ver como su hermano se llevaba a Sakura.

--vámonos entonces…-dijo serio mientras comenzaba su viaje a la base de akatsuki

Sasuke salio corriendo a Konoha, cuanto mas rápido comenzara el rescate mejor tal vez podrían alcanzar a itachi antes de que lleguen…llego a Konoha y fue a la oficina de la hokague, abrió la puerta de golpe…vio como Tsunade le iba a reclamar y pero se le adelanto.

Sasuke: no hay tiempo, itachi ha secuestrado a Sakura!- dijo con un tono más alto de lo normal.

-Sasuke se que querrás matarme por esto pero ahora Sakura tendrá que esperar, ella sabe cuidarse, pero necesitamos a todos los ninjas dentro de Konoha, puede ser una trampa llevarse a Naruto

-entendido- dio sasuke a regaña-dientes mientras se iba con la cabeza baja de la rabia

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Con itachi y Sakura.

Ya llevaban mucho tiempo recorriendo el bosque…

-vamos a hacer una pausa hay que descasar- dijo itachi

- buena idea- dijo agradecida

Se sentaron en la hierba bajo un árbol, Sakura se acostó en ka hierva dispuesta a dormir lejos de itachi pero este al acotarse paso un brazo por la cintura de sakura y la acerco hacia el ahogando su cara en el cuello de esta….Sakura sintió como su piel se erizaba porque la respiración de itachi pegaba d su cuello, se relajo pues el cuerpo de itachi le brindaba un calor muy acogedor, y así pasaron toda la noche hasta el amanecer.

La luz del insolente sol pega en los rostros de los dos jóvenes, sin embargo solo Sakura despierta, el brazo de itachi sigue abrazándola, ella gira con cuidado para despertar a itachi pero cambia de opinión para apreciar el rostro de itachi, parecía un niño pequeño… tan relajado, sakura pego su frente con la de el quedando reduciendo el espacio que hay entre los dos, itachi abre lentamente los ojos y lo primero que ve son los orbes jade de sakura, sonríe y se levanta suavemente para de nuevo emprender el viaje.

Subieron al árbol en el cual se habían quedados dormidos, y empezaron a saltar de rama en rama.

-Cuanto falta- pregunto Sakura después de un buen rato, ya iba a ser medio día…

- ya llegamos- respondió itachi parándose frente una cascada inmensa que caía en un gran lago, itachi empezó a hacer un jutsu desconocido por Sakura, al terminar un camino de piedras fue apareciendo en el lago mientras la cascada se "partía" en dos dejando ver una gran puerta.

La cara de Sakura era un poema ( XD ) itachi la llamo… no reaccionaba la tomo de la mano y la jalo – Auch!!! – Fue la respuesta ante este acto – yo puedo caminar sola—dijo inflando los cachetes, itachi soltó una carcajada, Sakura entrecerró los ojos para fulminarlo con la mirada – ya pues ya no me rió – dijo levantando las manos como si fuera inocente – ven, vamos a entrar- le hizo una seña para que se apurara.

Entraron, al principio parecía una cueva normal y corriente pero al final de la cueva había un puerta de madera muy elegante, itachi la abrió y dejo pasar a Sakura primero, esta se quedo fascinada con la decoración, parecía una mansión, estaba decorada al estilo europeo muy elegante predominaban los colores oscuros.

Sakura iba a comentar algo pero fue interrumpida por un estruendo, como una explosión. Se estaba acercando y vio a Tobi? Corriendo hacia ellos y escondiendo se detrás de ella? Pero de que se esconde? Y su respuesta apareció ante sus ojos Deidara montado sobre su ave diciéndole a Tobi el montón de barbaridades…espera si tobi esta detrás de ella eso quiere decir – KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – grito Sakura de la forma mas aguda posible mientras que lanzaba diez kunais a cada ala del ave, las cuales fueron gravemente lastimadas provocando que cayera en picada por suerte deidara ya se había bajado de su montura y corría hacia Tobi, pero algo lo detuvo, una chica pelirosa, ojos esmeralda, buen cuerpo, camino hacia ella le tomo la mano, la beso y le dijo- mi nombre es deidara un gusto en conocerte…- dijo esperando respuesta – Sakura – dijo esta no prestando atención a la mirada de suéltala-es-mi-chica que le dirigía itachi a Deidara pues estaba sumergía en un dejavú

FB

Sakura miraba a Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia él decidida, estaba muy cerca le tomo la barbilla y observo su rostro.

-No has cambiado nada Sa-su-ke-kun –Dijo esta endemoniadamente sexy mientras sonreía picaramente.

¿¿Esta es SAKURA es la misma niña que estaba en mi equipo de pequeño??-pensó este alterado pues sabía que estaba algo sonrojado.

Pero entonces Suigetsu le tomo la mano a Sakura y se la beso - mi nombre es Suiguetsu un gusto conocerte…-dijo este.

-mucho gusto suigetsu mi nombre es Haruno Sakura- decía entre risas.

Sasuke miraba molesto a suigetsu al ver como coqueteaba con Sakura.

FFB

Tal para cual pensó divertida, deidara soltó la mano de sakura – ahora podrías darme un permiso? – dijo de lo mas sereno, sakura asintió y se aparto y en menos de un segundo deidara ya estaba ahorcando a tobi.

-Estos no tienen remedio- dijo itachi mientras guiaba a Sakura por el pasillo – el jefe no esta hoy así que simplemente te indicare tu habitación y entrenaremos hasta la noche- dijo itachi. – Suena divertido – le comento sakura sonriéndole, itachi también sonrió, se pararon en frente de una puerta, aquí esta tu habitación, abrió la puerta y dejo que sakura pasara- que la disfrutes – dijo itachi cerrando la puerta y dejando sakura sola en su nuevo cuarto, sakura se quedo boquiabierta ante lo que veía, e-es Hermosa pensó.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de rosado claro con flores de sakura pintadas en un rosado mas oscuro y estas estaban regadas aleatoria mente por la pared, su cama era gigante con muchos cojines de tonalidades rosa ( de esos que tienen como arena por dentro * se me cae la baba* ) habían dos mesitas de noche con lamparitas totalmente adorables que tenían forma de flor, en la esquina había un gran puff fucsia, también había un súper closet súper gigante con un montón de ropa súper cara y súper bella ( XD ) y montononon de infinidades de cosas hermosas lo primero que atino a hacer Sakura fue pegar un grito de emoción mientras pegaba un Salto a su cama. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que itachi todavía estaba tras su puerta.

- Haré lo que sea Sakura para que seas Feliz así tenga que bajarte la luna y hacer que los ruiseñores canten para ti todas las mañanas soleadas porque jamás habrá una mañana en la que el cielo no este despejado y si tengo que mentir, robar o matar lo haré, lo haré por ti – pensó mientras su cara era adornada por una sonrisa de satisfacción y se iba a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Sakura exploraba su baño, que era gigante de color verde agua, con una gran bañera en la que cabían dos personas, se sonrojo de sobre manera al percatarse de eso y una gran espejo rodeado de gabinetes, busco en los gabinetes y habían shampoos de cereza, jabones con olor a rosas, sales de baño de todos los colores, velas, frascos que contenían pétalos de rosa, incienso, cremas, peines y cepillos, maquillaje como para llenar un camión. Sakura se tapo la boca con ambas manos…- OH por dios – pensó.

Se dio un baño rápido y se vistió, se puso una camisa sencilla que dejaba ver una pequeña parte de su abdomen con un shorsito pequeñito, ambas piezas blancas, se recogió el pelo en una cola alta, con sus habituales mechones de cabello sobre su cara y empezó a pintarse las uñas de un verde agua, como el del su baño mientras esperaba a itachi. No habían pasado ni 10 minutos y ya itachi estaba tocando su puerta – pasa – dijo sakura – estas lista -pregunto itachi a lo que ella asintió – Ok sígueme – Salieron del cuarto de sakura y se dirigieron al jardín.

Era muy bonito tenían un lago con pececitos (ya saben esos que tienen bigotes *o* ) varios cerezos la grama perfectamente verde, en fin un paraíso.

- Ok empecemos – dijo itachi en posición de combate, Sakura solo sonrió. Empezaron a pelear, de vez en cuando Sakura empujaba itachi y se reía mientras corría para huir de él, este siempre la atrapaba, la tomaba de cintura pero Sakura ya estaba muerta de la risa tanto que no podía ni pararse así que acababan los dos tendidos en el suelo. Y así pasaron toda la tarde hasta las 7:00 PM.

Sakura fue a su cuarto se dio un baño se puso unos cacheteros que decían en la parte de atrás F%ck you y una camisa gigante que llegaba a taparle el pompi y decía: Kiss me (waaaaa XDD). Se acostó en su cama y vio algo en su pantalón que le llamo la atención…No puede ser era su IPOD! Y tenia toda la batería! Se iba a poner a escuchar música pero alguien toco la puerta, inflo los cachetes y se fué a abrirla.

Era Itachi con una camisa blanca holgada y unos pantalones holgados grises con comida china en una bandeja para dos.

- AWWWWW que cosa mas linda!!!! – Dijo Sakura mientras le agarraba los cachetes a itachi el cual estaba muy sonrojado- Quien no pagaría por verte pijama- dijo divertida, itachi dejo la bandeja en la cama y se le quedo viendo a Sakura.

- Que tengo algo en la cara?- le pregunto pero itachi no le respondió solo la tomo por la cintura y la beso tiernamente – y eso? – Pregunto Sakura algo confundida – solo hago lo que la camisa me dice – dijo itachi inocentemente – SERAS!!!! – las siguiente escenas están censuradas por la violencia contenida.

El uchiha termino desbaratado, pero sakura lo curo y ahora se encontraban cenando la comida que este había traído.

Después Sakura se coloco un audífono en su oído y le paso a itachi el otro, se pusieron a escuchar rock y hacer estupideces como por ejemplo: itachi hacia que tenia una guitarra y Sakura supuestamente un micrófono, o Sakura le "cantaba" a itachi womanizer (Britney) o I kissed a girl (Katy Perry) mientras itachi se reía por las morisquetas de Sakura. Se hicieron las 3:00 AM (O.o les gusta bochinchear) en una de esas tenían armado tanto jaleo que oyeron como un objeto desconocido chocaba contra la puerta y gritaban - ·"$%!·$!%$& dormir ·%·$&$%/- de golpe ambos se callaron aguantando la risa (después de todo ambos seguían siendo unos niños) , ya habían tenido suficiente bochinche terminaron durmiéndose escuchando Dearly Beloved uno enfrente del otro.

Su estadía no seria tan mala después de todo pensó Sakura antes de caer en los brazo de Morfeo, mientras que itachi pensaba que ese había sido el mejor día de su desgraciada vida.

Con cariño Koto-Chan

WIIII mucho mas largo y cambie algunas cosas espero que este si les halla gustado

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!!


	6. Mentiras

Disclaimer: no naruto no me pertenece el fic si y escribo por ocio! XD

Mentiras

Su estadía no seria tan mala después de todo pensó Sakura antes de caer en los brazo de Morfeo, mientras que itachi pensaba que ese había sido el mejor día de su desgraciada vida.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Itachi POV'S

Los rayos del sol empezaron a reflejarse en mis ojos, arrugue la cara, cuanto había dormido?

-Ahg- me queje, no estaba acostumbraba a quedarme hasta tarde, abrí un poco los ojos, intente enfocar la vista pero me era imposible solo veía un color…rosa, fue entonces cuando recordé que no estaba en mi cuarto…Sakura, la vi dormía frente a mi, parecía una niña pequeña sin preocupaciones, con carita de angelito acostada en posición fetal, sonreí muy levemente todavía existe la inocencia en estas tierras.

Me reincorpore, necesitaba una ducha, me dirigí al baño de Sakura, me acerque a la bañera y abrí el grifo.

End itachi POV'S

-Ah…-bostezo sakura alegremente mientras se estiraba como un gatito, recordó la noche anterior…cierto! Itachi había dormido con ella, es decir, en la misma cama, rió contenta, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del pomo de la puerta de su baño, giro su cara en busca de la causa, y allí estaba con tan solo una toalla agarrada de su cadera, y otra en su cabeza mientras secaba su largo y por primera vez suelto (a sus ojos) cabello negro, dio unos pasos más después de cerrar la puertas tras si.

Sakura tenía la boca entre abierta, estaba despeinada, camisa grande estaba suficientemente levantada para ver sus piernas completas y parte de su ropa interior, su respiración estaba algo "fuera de ritmo" de lo terriblemente sonrojada que estaba, quiero decir, su cara se podría confundir con un tomate de lo roja que estaba.

Por otro lado itachi estaba levemente sonrojado, que podría pensar con la imagen que se le presentaba en este momento, Sakura en ese estado… Muchas ideas vinieron a su mente, podría jurar que en cualquier momento le iba a dar una hemorragia nasal.

-Sakura, el desayuno esta l-lis… listo – Deidara había abierto la puerta con un lindo delantal rosa puesto, y ahora miraba a sakura como si nunca hubiera visto a una chica, esta frunció el seño, por que se le quedaban viendo de esa manera?, bajo su mirada, lo único que atino a hacer fue taparse y lanzarle un cojin a los dos.

-A pues perdón! - dijo deidara mientras salía corriendo por su vida del cuarto al igual que itachi, cuando ya estaban a salvo deidara se percato de que Itachi había salido del cuarto de Sakurita semi-desnudo – Que!?... no puede ser ya te acost..-pero no pudo terminar porque itachi le pego una colleja – claro que no grandísimo pervertido!, yo no soy tu! – le respondió este.

Itachi y deidara eran buenos amigos, itachi solo le tenia confianza a el pues habían pasado por mucho.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura ya se había dado un baño y se puso unos pescadores de blue-jeans y una chemis verde esmeralda y unas bailarinas blancas, se recogió el pelo en moño. Salio de su cuarto hacia la cocina donde se encontró con todo akatsuki desayunando, la miraban indiferentemente menos Itachi, Deidara y Tobi, Sakura se sentó.

- Itadakimasu! – dijo antes de meterse en la boca un poco de arroz, pero su cara se puso azul enseguida, se atraganto y bebió agua apresuradamente, y miro a los demás, la miraban extrañados, sakura se paro de su asiento en silencio, y tomo todos los platos, se acerco a la papelera y dijo:

- No se como pueden comer algo tan asqueroso…sin ofender- mientras botaba la comida con todo y plato a la papelera.

El ego de Deidara no podía estar más aplastado (XD).

- HEY niña todo eso cuesta dinero – le reclamo uno, en cambio sakura como respuesta lanzo un cuchillo que se clavo en la mesa- cuando pruebes mi comida ye arrepentirás de decir eso- le dijo esta divertida.

Abrió un gabinete y saco otro delantal rosado y se puso manos a la obra, hizo unos clones para que la ayudaran y en 10min el desayuno estaba servido había preparado exactamente lo mismo, pollo con arroz y verduras.

Todos se miraron inseguros, menos tobi que agarro su tenedor y probo el pollo, al metérselo en la boca se sonrojo… todo el mundo pensaba que tobi había sido envenenado pero descartaron esa idea cuando lo vieron abalanzarse sobre Sakura.

-Cásate conmigo!!!!!! Sakura-Chan! – le decía mientras la abrazaba – cocíname todos los días!!!! Anda si?!! Anda si!!!?.

Sakura rió y le dijo- es una oferta muy amable tobi pero… no eres mi tipo – algo avergonzada, tobi se separo cabezi-bajo y se dirigió a su puesto, para seguir desayunando, Sakura se sentó – a que esperan! Se les va a enfriar!!! – dijo mientras empezaba a comer.

Todos se miraron de nuevo, se morirían hoy? Bueno Tobi había sobrevivido, pero, justo por eso no querían comer.

- Kami que sea lo que quieras – dijo Kisame antes de empezar a comer, tomo nervioso su tenedor, pincho algo de pollo y dudoso se lo metió a la boca todos admiraban la valentía de Kisame menos Tobi y Sakura que disfrutaban de un tranquilo desayuno.

Kisame se metió el pollo en la boca, abrió lo ojos sorprendido y empezó a comer como alma que se lleva el diablo. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, bueno ya que todos tomaron sus tenedores probaron su comida…

Solo se podía escuchar los tenedores chocando contra los platos de la rapidez con la que comían todos era como si llevaran años sin comer y esto fuera lo primero en tanto tiempo…

- Les va a dar indigestión por comer tan rápido! – anuncio Sakura yéndose de la cocina divertida.

MESES DESPUES

Eran las seis de la tarde, seguía entrenando aunque no debería, pero tenia que hacerlo debía!, se lo había prometido, por que? No lo sabia, a caso de verdad estaba enamorado o era la venganza lo que le impulsaba a hacer esto, no lo sabia, pero tenia que admitir que a pesar de todo también había extrañado a sakura durante su traición, era la única que la daba ese tipo de cariño y era verdadero.

Suspiro cansado, tenia que descansar si no quería desmayar de sobre esfuerzo.

- T-teme vámonos a casa suficiente por hoy no crees- le dijo naruto – si, eso creo – desde que se fue Sakura ya no pelaban tanto, no podían perder tiempo, a demás, naruto había madurado un poco mas y por fin se daba cuenta que Hinata y el era el uno para el otro.

Mientras que Sasuke no sabía que sentía por la pelirosa todo pasó tan rápido y era tan extraño.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En Akatsuki las cosas no eran tan diferentes, deidara era como un naruto para Sakura era como su hermano, su relación se había hecho muy intima, tobi veía a Sakura como su hermana mayor y juagaba con ella por las tardes, sakura le había agarrado cariño, por otro lado su relación con itachi seguía intacta, eran y no eran "algo", pero a pesar de todo extrañaba a Naruto, mucho la verdad y a Sasuke a pesar de todo, tampoco sabia que pensar de su relación con el, últimamente le hacia falta como antes…eso le ponía los pelos de puntos a caso no lo había superado?.

Caminaba escuchando música tranquilamente por los pasillos de la base, como solía hacer de un tiempo para acá, de repente escucha una conversación venia de la puerta del jefe, sonrió con malicia, escondió su presencia se quito uno de sus audífonos y pego la oreja de la puerta apoyándose el pomo de esta, sus habilidades habían mejorado mucho después de arduos entrenamientos…

- Has completado correctamente la misión, has hecho un buen trabajo enamorando a Sakura para usarla como medico y cebo para Naruto – Dijo pain burlesco.

- arigato pain-sama, con su permiso me retiro – dijo seriamente itachi.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sostenía el pomo de la puerta mientras caminaba lentamente (de la rabia lo había arrancado) , se sentía mal le dolía la cabeza, era demasiada información…

Eso quería decir que todo era un sucia mentira, no, de nuevo un uchiha le había roto su ya débil corazón, necesitaba, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba pensar, aclarar su mente, recuerdos vinieron a su mente, bonitos recuerdos que ahora eran una burla, si, tan solo eso se habían burlado de ella de mas vil manera posible.

Seguía caminando…necesitaba apoyo –de nuevo- realmente necesitaba palabras dulces, palabras _sinceras_…

Deidara

Corría, corría con todas sus fuerza por los pasillos, uno de sus audífonos rebotaba de sus piernas y el otro permanecía en su oído, y allí estaba, al fondo del pasillo de las habitaciones, le sonreía pero esa sonrisa se borro con las lagrimas que derramaba sakura mientras corría hacia él, bajo su velocidad y se pego a su pecho, lo golpeaba con las fuerzas que le quedaban, echándole la culpa con sus brazos, pero ya no podía ni sostenerse.

Lo abrazo, mientras lloraba en su hombro, le clavaba las uñas pero eso poco importaba en comparación al dolor que sentía la pelirosa y él lo sabia, pero que hacia? Miraba el suelo como un cobarde sin ser capas de decirle nada, la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente, la llevo a su cuarto y se sentaron en la cama aun abrazados, ella tenia su frente apoyada en su hombro mientras que dejaba correr las lagrimas y con un brazo le intentaba hacer daño, deidara le acariciaba la cabeza.

Itachi caminaba relajado por la base, iba ir a saludar a Sakura y verían una película juntos.

Vio que su puerta estaba entre abierta, sonrió, seguro estaba escuchando música, se asomo curioso…

Sollozaba mientras se aferraba a Deidara como si se fuera a caer, su pelo le tapa la cara, pero veía su boca entre abierta intentando controlar su respiración, veía lagrimas gruesas caer de su rostro, vio que el la abrazaba, la _consolaba,_ el, deidara, lo miro a los ojos buscando respuesta.

Ella lo sabia, sonrió amargamente, la perdió, como todo lo bueno que tenia en la vida, sintió como algo dentro de el se rompía.

Se aparto de la puerta se dio media vuelta y tomo su cabeza con ambas manos, había perdido el único rayito de luz y vida que le quedaba que mas podía hacer? Empezó a golpear la pare hasta sangrar. Resentido se fue a su cuarto a pensar como hacerla volver.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todo, cambio, Sakura no hablaba con nadie ni siquiera tobi solo con deidara, con relación a itachi solo lo curaba y se iba, no lo miraba, ni le hablaba.

Un día itachi llego herido de una misión, Sakura lo curo y se encerró en su cuarto como siempre, itachi decidió hablar con ella tenia que hablar con ella _necesitaba_ hablar con ella, toco su puerta nadie le contesto.

- Sakura por favor abre la puerta – le pedía itachi – por favor…

Eran la tres de la mañana y seguía allí, Sakura abrió la puerta, estaba dormido, se había quedado allí todo el tiempo?, tal vez si la quería, no, aparto esas ideas de su cabeza, eso era imposible, salio de su cuarto.

Itachi se dio cuenta y se paro rápidamente tomándola de la muñeca.

- Sakura, escúchame, por favor – le pidió itachi de nuevo.

- No, tu escúchame, yo pensé que tu me querías de verdad – decía mientras se le quebraba la voz – pero ya veo que no, yo SI te quería itachi pero a igual que tu hermano cortaste el ultimo hilito que me sostenía a la felicidad!! – dijo con rencor mientras se volteaba y se iba.

Itachi la tomo de la mano y la volteo – SAKURA YO TE AMO! – le grito desesperado pero decidido, Sakura sonrió amargamente.

PLAF

Retumbo el sonido de una cachetada – te dije que no me mintieras! – se soltó de su agarre y salio corriendo al cuarto de Deidara.

Itachi, caminaba aturdido hacia al cuarto de deidara, poso su frente en la puerta, oyendo como lloraba, y probablemente este la consolaba y le decía promesas de amor al oído… el lo sabia a pesar de todo deidara se había enamorado de ella. Al igual que naruto, sonrió irónicamente, la historia se repite….

CONTINUARA???

Hola gente!!!!, si mucho mas dramático de hecho ya cambie la categoría ahora es romance y drama!!! Espero que les haya gustado pues me inspire mucho y es más o menos largo creo… REVIEWS por fis!!

Los quiero besos y abrazos:

Kotone


	7. Pura verdad

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece solo el fic T-T

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por todos los comentarios críticas y palabras de apoyo!, ya llegamos al Cap. siete, aun no se como acabara jejeje.

Artemisav: me dio cosita cuando leí tu review, es cierto es bastante triste, y estoy muy contenta de que sigas leyendo el fic y me dejes comentarios gracias!

Sakura-Gaara-15: gracias! Y en cuanto al Dei-Saku, esa pregunta te la responderé este capitulo muahahahah.

Youweo: si, lo se Sakura no parece la misma, haré algo al respecto… ¿Por qué no hago un akat-saku? Porque seria demasiado XD, a demás esto nació con idea de Itasakusasu, estoy obsesionada *-* jejeje, y si todos sufren por el momento, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Taashy: yey! Me alegra que lo hayas encontrado! Y que me dejes un review! Jejeje gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo!

Laura uchiha: He cumplido aquí esta el nuevo capitulo!!! Gracias por leer y dejarme un comentario!!!

Lin_XD: Jajajaja, ay amiga si eres random, gracias por pasarte!!!

Bueno no los entretengo mas, espero que disfruten el capi!!!, les advierto lo hice corto porque es mejor así… después de leer van a entender a lo que me refiero.

Pura _verdad_

Itachi, caminaba aturdido hacia al cuarto de deidara, poso su frente en la puerta, oyendo como lloraba, y probablemente este la consolaba y le decía promesas de amor al oído… el lo sabia a pesar de todo deidara se había enamorado de ella. Al igual que naruto, sonrió irónicamente, la historia se repite….

- que paso sakura? – le pregunto con voz serena mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- e-el m-me me dijo q-ue que me am-maba!!! – le respondió mientras lloraba y su boca titiritaba, Deidara la miro sorprendido, el sabia que itachi la quería, pero no que la amaba… sonrió amargamente, no tendría oportunidad con ella, a demás no seria capas de traicionar a su mejor amigo.

– sakura – llamo su atención, ella lo miro, el brillo en sus ojos había desminuido, el delineado se le había corrido todo y temblaba sin parar, su corazón se arrugo, era demasiado pura y frágil – todos tienen derecho a una oportunidad – dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, ya no podía mirarla no sin querer abrazarla- el si te ama, no te pido que vuelvas con el – hizo una pausa- te pido que lo perdones… - sakura se quedo boquiabierta, sonrió muy levemente.

Se sentía _culpable_ tal vez, y solo tal vez…. Si la amaba.

Oportunidad…

- gracias – susurro al aire para luego salir apresuradamente por la puerta. Se sentía, como de niña, llorando todos los días… recurriendo al apoyo de tu mejor amigo… siendo infantil y creyendo que la vida es color rosa, seguía corriendo por los pasillos, no veía nada solo la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas, como no se había dado cuenta? Todo era demasiado bello y lindo, al menos desde que llego **él, **había cambiado mucho ya ni siquiera tenia a su inner… por que? Porque yo soy mi inner, ya no actuaba… no lo necesitaba, no al menos en frente de **él**.

_¿__Lo amaba?_

Sonrió, allí estaba sentado contra la pare, con la cabeza gacha. Bajo a velocidad, se paro enfrente de el, y le tendió su mano, el subió la mirada, una mano, no, SU mano la mano de Sakura, se la tendía…, a el? El bastardo que le rompió el corazón? Si, la tomo con cuidado, y esta le ayudo a levantarse.

- Sakura – dijo itachi confundido.

- perdóname – dijo sakura mirando al suelo – fui una tonta – agrego mientras le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas- pero, por favor dime que todo fue verdad – lo miro suplicante.

Itachi sonrió poso una mano en su cabeza y la atrajo hacia el – escuchas eso – le pregunto, se refería a su corazón, ella asintió- late por ti… solo por ti… – hizo una pausa- pero, yo se que el tuyo no late por mi, y yo no puedo cambiar eso – dijo lentamente como si cada palabra le doliera.

_No, no lo amaba, solo lo __quería y el cariño no es amor…_

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – **él**lucha por ti Sakura, y eso puede mas que su venganza – le informo – lo he visto entrenar, no piensa en otra cosa… el va a cumplir su promesa y yo no voy a poder hacer nada, porque tu lo amas a **él** y no a mi – termino diciendo.

Como lo sabia? La promesa… y por que decía todo eso? Lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Sakura, tenia razón… nunca podrá amar a otra persona… pero **él**la ama?

Itachi seco sus lagrimas – mañana viene por ti, se supone que yo debía enamorarte para que naruto viniera, el problema es que todo me salio al revés, yo me enamore de ti, pero tu solo me tienes cariño, probablemente muera mañana, pero moriré en paz- dijo itachi sonriendo, - no odies a Sasuke cuando lo haga, el no sabe la verdad, y tu tampoco, déjalo ser, tiene sus "razones"- hizo una breve pausa para mirarla- y si no muero, siempre estaré allí para ti, y recuerda que te amo – le dijo, mientras la miraba y la beso como nunca un beso apasionado, un beso _verdadero_ se separo de ella para darle un pequeño golpe y dejarla inconsciente en sus brazos, la cargo y la llevo a su cuarto (el de ella) la acostó en la cama y le beso la frente, la vio por ultima vez y se fue a su cuarto para prepararse para la batalla que le esperaba.

Ven, es como el primer capitulo del final ^^ y a demás actualice rápido!

No me maten XD

Sigan leyendo por fis y no les cuesta mucho dejar su opinión, vamos, eso me anima mucho TuT!!!

Y actualizo mas rapido…

Kotone


	8. Hechos incambiables

HE VUELTO... abajo las explicaciones... XD

La beso como nunca un beso apasionado, un beso _verdadero_ se separo de ella para darle un pequeño golpe y dejarla inconsciente en sus brazos, la cargo y la llevo a su cuarto (el de ella) la acostó en la cama y le beso la frente, la vio por ultima vez y se fue a su cuarto para prepararse para la batalla que le esperaba.

000000000

Abrió los ojos, eran aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana, que hacia en su cama si no mal recordaba ella ayer estaba…. Se paro de golpe.

-oh kami-sama – dijo mientras se le salían las lagrimas.

Empezó a vestir se con su uniforme ninja se lavo la cara y tras salir del baño escucho la puerta abrirse.

-si nos apuramos podríamos alcanzarlo- dijo deidara.

-Dei- deidara…- dijo sakura sorprendida.

-vamos no te quedes allí parada – la tomo de la muñeca y salio corriendo a la salida del la guarida de akatsuki

Deidara invoco a su ave de arcilla y ambos se subieron a ella.

0000000000

Este era su final, hasta aquí había llegado era hora de decirle adiós a su querido hermano.

-Por fin mi venganza será cumplida y no tendré mas este remordimiento….- escupió Sasuke con odio.

- Sasuke, estoy orgulloso de ti – dijo itachi a duras penas, mientras tosía sangre- eres un gran ninja y has logrado vencerme, papa y mama estarían orgullosos- Sasuke se había quedado sin palabras, a caso, este era su hermano? Era una broma? – tienes grandes amigos aprende a apreciarlos, y a Sakura trátala bien ok? Si no volveré del infierno para matarte – dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de Sasuke – siempre fuiste un buen hermano – le dijo sonriendo, las lagrimas se le salían de los ojos, mientras que sasuke lloraba inconscientemente atónito por lo que sus ojos le mostraban en ese momento, itachi con la punta de su dedo y la ultima gota de chakra que le quedaba le hizo un pequeño moretón a sasuke en su entrecejo, sonrió y le susurro un – te quiero…

El cuerpo de itachi cayo sobre el de sasuke y este lo sujeto, naruto a lo lejos después de terminar de matar a kisame miraba la escena con una profunda tristeza, mientras sasuke dejaba suavemente a itachi en el suelo y miraba traumado a su hermano, le acariciaba el rostro con cuidado, mientras sus lagrimas caían sobre este.

-Itachi – un grito desgarrador se oyó a lo lejos, sakura corría hacia sasuke, este se levanto con cuidado y retrocedió tres pasos analizando la situación.

Sakura le tomaba el pulso, ni una señal, coloco su puño encima de su pecho y cerro su otra mano sobre este, presionando de forma continua para reanimarlo

-Sakura – susurro naruto intentando hacerla recapacitar

Pero sakura no la escuchaba, seguía presionando el pecho de itachi, su visión estaba borrosa por las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

-por que?!! – grito desesperada y fuertemente golpeo el pecho de itachi con ambas manos.

Deidara y naruto la tomaron de los brazos apartándola del cuerpo en el suelo.

-No!!! – gritaba mientras pataleaba y forcejeaba pero tras cansarse paro y quedo arrodillada en la tierra mirándolo, mirándolo a el, el chico en el suelo. Levanto la vista, y por primera vez vio a sasuke destrozado, sus ojos parecían estar muertos, sin vida.

_- no odies a Sasuke cuando lo haga, el no sabe la verdad, y tu tampoco, déjalo ser, tiene sus "razones"-_

Sasuke la miro, y sakura se levanto con parsimonia del suelo, ella sabia lo que el pedía a gritos.

Camino hacia el y lo abrazo con fuerza, este casi al segundo correspondió al abrazo apoyando su frente en el hombro de sakura y llorando en silencio sin una sola expresión sin un solo sollozo realmente estaba frágil.

Sakura con la mirada se despidió de deidara, volvería a Konoha…

000000000

Bien aunque no lo crean queda el mínimo final que es el siguiente capi pero que es muy importante y tras la tragedia les daré una recompensa, cuando busquen mas tarde el fic pongan ita-saku, no sasu-saku y allí estará el final. Y si se que es súper corto y de paso hasta patético pero bueno es lo mas apropiado para la idea, por que creen que tarde tanto estaba intentando léase intentando buscarle un final apropiado…

Lo siento si los decepcione… -.- pero aun queda una minimisima parte que les va a gustar… revisen dentro de dos horas y la subo... y la tengo hecha.

Kotone


	9. Empezamos de nuevo

Sakura con la mirada se despidió de deidara, volvería a Konoha…

00000

**Dos**** meses después…**

Sakura caminaba sin rumbo por el bosque de Konoha, esa mañana sasuke la invito a cenar ya eran las 10 AM, se paro en seco y dio la vuelta, que demonios había sido eso… por un momento pensó que era… nah imposible se dijo así misma.

El viento soplaba fuerte, y como si hubiera sido arrastrado por este los recuerdos llegaron a su mente… una presencia la perturbo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, giro lentamente y allí lo vio… con un brazo enyesado sentado en el suelo apoyado en una árbol, llevaba una ramita de trigo en su boca, y su característica gabardina de nubes rojas… seria posible pero como?

itachi – susurro sakura y como los viejos tiempos sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras el sonreía de un lado… las dudas la vuelven a asaltar…

Itachi o Sasuke?

_Deidara resignado camino hasta el cuerpo de itachi, cuando noto algo inusual, itachi estaba mostrando signos vitales, __abrió desmesuradamente los ojos será que… y recordando le vino a la mente el fuerte golpe que sakura le había dado cuando se dio por vencida, tal vez eso si lo había reanimado… lo cargo en brazos llevándolo a la guarida de Akatsuki, tendría una larga y tediosa recuperación._

_Despertando al fin después de una semana de dormir itachi volvió a la vida, pues anteriormente parecía muerto. Se rió con muchas ganas, la vida le sonreía, lo quería vivo, tal vez calculo mal, tal vez sakura si lo amaba a él, volvió a reír… tendría que recuperarse rápido pues tenia que hacer unas cuantas visitas._


	10. Queridos lectores:

Queridos lectores:

Por si las dudas

"Empezamos de nuevo" es el ultimo capitulo de -Confundida-, es decir en el ultimo capitulo Sakura recuerda la CITA que tiene con Sasuke esa noche, pero esa misma mañana se encuentra con un Itachi vivito y coleando, ella pensaba que iba a quedar con Sasuke… porque ya Itachi supuestamente no estaba vivo y no quedarían dudas después de lo que el le dijo la noche anterior a la batalla con Sasuke, pero al verlo de nuevo su corazón se pone a mil y se sonroja… y después de esta parte se narra el por que Itachi sigue vivo y como sobrevivió.

Pueden imaginarse lo que quieran como final, se que no es divertido pero ya que… porque Sakura no termina con ninguno de los dos así que los dejo a su juicio XD.

Ahora estoy trabajando en mi próximo fic, le estoy poniendo mucho empeño. Y tal vez de vez en cuando escriba algunos one-shots…

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, por leer mi fic y menos mal que aunque sea les gusto un poquitin, los quiero mucho…

Kotone


End file.
